Real Warrior's don't cry
by Jessica Kemp
Summary: Eowyn's life and thoughts about being a warrior. Leading up to her uncle's death. Complete


Real warriors dont cry  
  
Eowyn of Rohan had always wanted to be a warrior. Since she was young she had dreamed of being able to defend her land. The ones she loved told her women did not fight. They stayed at home and clean and cook. And waited.  
  
The cooking and cleaning did not hurt her so. She rather enjoyed it. Felt proud almost that she could make something and then eat it without getting sick. And cleaning wasn't bad either because she had always liked thing a certian way and had always cleaned to keep it that way.  
  
No the thing that plauged her the most was waiting locked inside fearing things not knowing if the ones you loved were dead or alive. Even when she was younger she was locked inside the cage of obligation. The obligation of being the perfect little woman her mother wanted her to be.  
  
She had hated it . It was not fair.  
  
Yet now she still remembers her brothers taunts.  
  
One time she had fell and broke her ankle and began crying. Her brother had come to her smiling smugly and said 'real warriors don't cry.' She had gotten outraged and slapped her brother only getting in trouble keeping her locked inside her cage.  
  
Then the worst happened. Her father went out to battle only to not return. Her mother had saddened and withered away. She fought the urge to cry with all her might keeping herself strong and building up a wall of ice around her heart until she could hold it no longer.  
  
Her brother did not taunt her for her tears for he was crying as well. That night they created a brother/sister bond that was not broken.  
  
They then moved in with thier uncle and cousin.  
  
Life was well for many years. Eowyn was even tagught ways to fight with or with out sword. Theoden had said 'All women should know to fight those without swords can still die upon them orcs have no hearts'. Eowyn's only problem was the advisor's son Grima who was soon to take his fathers place.  
  
And as perdicted he did.  
  
And then Rohan fell.  
  
Darkness spread over the land.  
  
Death fell upon all who dared.  
  
Her brother whom she loved dearly and her cousin whom she loved went to battle leaving her alone in her cage.  
  
She held in the tears again rebuilding the the ice wall that had melted for so long.  
  
Happiness came back to her again as she saw her brother and them riding back. Then it dropped again like a ton of bricks all falling upon her.  
  
Theodred her beloved cousin once full of mirth and cheer was dying from wounds enflicted upon his chest.  
  
Her uncle would not hear their words he was to long past and was lost in darkness. She watched silently as her brother spoke with Grima and again her heart fell as her brother was exiled from Rohan under the pain of death.  
  
Putting that away from her memory she began to tend to Theodred's wounds not wanting him to die.  
  
But alas she was no healer and he died while she slept. Placing the blame upon herself she mustered her courage to tell her uncle. When she had left to tell her uncle she was stopped by Grima and they passed thier words wich will always haunt her.  
  
'You are alone.'  
  
Because she was. She fled to her uncle the tears now coming meltig her heart. She kneeled before her uncle. 'Your son is dead will you do nothing my lord. my lord? uncle?'  
  
Then he came along with Mirthandir an elf and a dwarf. She had seen them as she stood upon the wall.  
  
He had exiled the evil saruman had placed in her uncle returning him to his original state.  
  
She silently rejoiced because she knew and was slightly ashamed that the biggest reason was Grima was gone.  
  
Then the battle at Helms Deep began they would not let her fight. She sat in the cave locked in her cage.  
  
Then she was told.  
  
THEY HAD WON!!!!!  
  
Oh how happy she was her uncle her brother and even lord Aragorn were still alive.  
  
Another battle was to begin and she knew it. She went to Aragorn to tell him her feelings. To her hearts dismay he did not feel the same way.  
  
She put it in the back of her mind because this time she was prepared and determined to fight. They would no could not take this from her.  
  
She WOULD NOT go back to that damned cage and be locked inside there like she was a prisoner.  
  
'But you are.' the words ringed in her head.'a prisoner of yourself. a prisoner of war. you can not escape and will die this day.'  
  
The words echoed in her head for hours. Days untill she realised what she was to do. On the day of battle she dressed as a man and was off to fight.  
  
Her heart went out and she helped a hobbit sneak into battle for she felt he was in the same perdicerment as she.  
  
They rode out and she fought. Killing any beast that dared come in her way. And then it came. The Witch King of Angmar. He came down upon her uncle.  
  
Outraged she attacked. Losing Merry she fell from her horse.  
  
'Fool no one comes become a nazagul and his prey.' the witch king said. And for a second she frooze. That voice that was the voice she had heared echoing in her head.  
  
'No man can kill me.' he said as she rose her sword.  
  
A small smile curled upon her lips. 'I am no man.' and with that she riped her helmet off and thrust her sword into his chest.  
  
She watched as he withered into dust and quickly went to her uncle. 'Im going to save you.' she said.  
  
'You already have.' he replied and slowly he slipped away.  
  
Eowyn held in a sob.  
  
You are a true warrior now. And Real Wariors Dont Cry.


End file.
